The TylerTales Movie: A Shoppie in Distress/Transcript
This is the transcript for The TylerTales Movie: A Shoppie in Distress. Part 1: Opening/Flying to Shopville (Shows Universal logo) (Shows Moose Toys logo) (Shows Studio Moshi Productions logo) (The scene fades to the blue sky. A cloud was floating around in the blue sky. The cloud stops and grows a cartoon face, thus becoming anthropomorphic. The cloud looks at the camera, grows arms, and waves hello to the audience. The cloud flies away as the camera pans down to a house. The scene cuts to the inside of the house where a flame is burning on a fireplace. The flame grows a cartoon face, legs, and arms, thus becoming an anthropomorphic human named Tyler. Tyler gets out of the fireplace, looks around, and looks at the camera. He then waves hello to the audience.) Tyler: (looking at the audience) Oh! Hello. It’s so good to see you! My name is Tyler. Welcome to The TylerTales Movie: A Shoppie in Distress. Now, as you may know, this movie serves as a reboot of the animated YouTube cartoon, Shopkins, which is named after the fictional franchise of the same name, so in here, we’re about to experience a lot more detail than before. That’s all I have to say. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go see what’s on TV. Enjoy the TylerTales movie, everyone. (Tyler looks away, walks over to the couch, and sits down on it. He grabs the remote and turns on the TV with it. The TV shows one of the episodes of the Idiot Brothers show. The TV screen shows two idiotic stick figures on a white background doing some stupid stuff.) Narrator 1 (on TV): And now… Narrator 2 (on TV): And now… Narrator 3 (on TV): And now… Narrator 4 (on TV): And now… All Four Narrators (on TV): And now… it’s the Idiot Brothers show. (The four narrators laugh as the TV screen transitions to the TV show’s title card.) Narrator 1 (on TV): Could you be quiet? The Other 3 Narrators (on TV): No? (The TV screen cuts to two idiotic stick figures on a white background talking to each other. As Tyler watches TV, the couch is slowly starting to burn.) Stick Figure 1 (on TV): Hey, Paul! Stick Figure 2 (on TV): Yeah? Stick Figure 1 (on TV): What’s your favorite color? Stick Figure 2 (on TV): Black and White. Stick Figure 1 (on TV): Hey, Paul! Got any plans today? Stick Figure 2 (on TV): Uh, nope. Just kiddings! (The audience on TV laughs and then applauds. The show ends as the TV screen switches to a Shopkins commercial.) Mystabella (on TV): Hello there. Are you feeling bored doing your everyday life? Do you want to do something fun and relaxing for a change? Do you want to go on a vacation just to get away from something you don't like? Well, then you're in luck. The people at Shopkin Builders Construction, Inc. are building the town of luxury. (The TV screen transitions to the Shopkins logo on the black background.) Mystabella (on TV): It's called Shopville. (The TV screen shows the 3D animated Shopville.) Mystabella (on TV): It's a whole square mile of paradise... (The TV screen shows images of a hotel with five stars, a casino, six restaurants on the island, a water park, and a robot servant serving a stick figure who is wearing shades.) Mystabella (on TV): ...complete with a five-star hotel, a casino, six restaurants, a water park, and robot servants. (The TV screen shows three random anthropomorphic Shopkins running through, but the fourth anthropomorphic Shopkin slams into Shopville's just closed metal door.) Mystabella (on TV): And the best part is... the winner even gets to decide who gets to come in and who doesn't. (The scene cuts back to Tyler watching the commercial.) Tyler: Ooh, that sounds really cool. Maybe I should keep watching. (The scene cuts back to the TV screen, which shows Mystabella standing in front of the 3D animated Shopville.) Mystabella (on TV): The town costs only $1,000,000,000,000. The town will soon be open to the public. Viewers, if you're watching this, I want you to sign up for a vacation. It's not just any ordinary vacation, no. It's a very special vacation, a vacation... to... SHOPVILLE. In order to sign up for the vacation, please use our phone number to call... at 1-800-SHOP-VILLE. That's all I have to say for now. This is Mystabella, signing off. Goodbye, and enjoy your vacation in Shopville! (The TV screen shows the Shopkins logo and the phone number underneath it.) SPK Commercial Narrator: If you want to join the battle, call 1-800-SHOP-VILLE. That’s 1-800-SHOP-VILLE. (The phone number on the TV screen disappears.) SPK Commercial Narrator: Call now to join the vacation as the Shopkin, and don’t miss a brand new show, Shopkins. (The TV screen cuts to the text “Coming soon on SPKTN” and the Shopkins Television Network logo underneath it.) SPK Commercial Narrator: Coming soon to a television screen near you, only on SPKTN, the Shopkins Television Network. (The TV commercial ends and Tyler turns off the TV. He gets off the couch and uses the phone to dial the number for the SPK vacation.) Mystabella (voice on the phone): Hello? Who is this? Tyler (on the phone): Hey, Mystabella. My name is Tyler, and I would like to be part of the vacation. Mystabella (voice on the phone): Really? Tyler (on the phone): Yes, sir. Really. Mystabella (voice on the phone): Cool! Okay, Tyler, you are now part of the vacation. Pack your bags, kid. You're going on a vacation in Shopville. I'll see you there! Tyler (on the phone): Bye, Mystabella. (Tyler hangs up the phone.) Tyler: Yes! I'm gonna go start packing. (Tyler starts packing his bags as the camera zooms out through the window to the exterior view of the house. The camera then pans up to the blue sky as the opening credits start playing.) Universal Pictures presents A Studio Moshi Production A Moose Toys Film (The camera pans down to the city of Breezy Point, zooms in through the city buildings, and pans all the way to Tyler's house. Tyler walks out of his house with his luggage.) Tyler: I can't believe this! I’m about to go on a vacation in Shopville, even though it’s open to the public, and stay at a hotel there for one night only. After that, I’m heading over to the town to meet the Shopkins, I can’t wait! This is a dream come true! Today must be my lucky day! (whistles for a taxi) TAXI! (A taxi appears and stops near Tyler's house. Tyler puts the luggage in the trunk and gets inside the taxi.) Taxi Driver: Where are ya headin' tuh? Tyler: Sir, I’m going to be one of the people to visit Shopville. Taxi Driver: Sounds great. Yuh got me so fahr? Tyler: Yep. Anyways, take me to the Minneapolis-Saint Paul International Airport, and step on it. Taxi Driver: Okay. (The taxi drives all the way to the airport. Tyler gets out of the taxi and gives the taxi driver a $5 tip.) Tyler: Thanks for the ride! Keep the change! (Tyler gets his luggage out of the trunk.) Taxi driver: Have a nice flight, sir. (The taxi then drives away. Tyler looks at the airport entrance.) Tyler: Shopville, here I come. (Tyler enters the airport through the entrance. He gets the ticket from the airport attendant and drops off his luggage at the conveyor belt, which takes them through the luggage hole. He then goes through the security and walks over to the terminal. The announcement is heard while Tyler is inside the airport.) Airport Announcer: Good morning, passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight DIA-113 to Shopville. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you. (The scene fades to Tyler at the waiting area in Gate DI. While he's waiting for his flight, he sees a female anthropomorphic Shoppie walking into the waiting area. She sits on a chair facing Tyler, takes out her smartphone, and uses it to play GTTTATINT (or Get To The Top Although There Is No Top!). Tyler takes out his smartphone and uses it to play the same game Rainbow Kate is playing. 5 minutes later, an airplane landed on the runway at the Minneapolis-Saint Paul International Airport. Many other Shopkins and Shoppies exit the jet bridge and walk to the luggage claim to reclaim their luggage.) Tyler: Well, there's my flight. (Tyler is about to enter the jet bridge to the airplane. Rainbow Kate stands up and follows him, but then she sees Tyler looking at her and she ended up bumping into him.) Tyler: Oof! Hey, watch where you're going. Rainbow Kate: Sorry. I was, like, about to, like, enter the plane, so I can, like, go on a flight to, like, Shopville. Tyler: Wait a minute, you're going on the same flight as me? Rainbow Kate: Well, yeah. Tyler: I'm Tyler, one of the hottest humans in Breezy Point. Who are you? Rainbow Kate: Well, let's just say that I am, like, one of the Shoppies to, like, enter the town, which is, like, a Shopville. My name is Rainbow Kate, and I totally love to hang out with my BFF Jess. (Rainbow Kate shows Tyler a picture of her and her best friend Jessicake.) Tyler: Uh, who is... Jess? Rainbow Kate: I don't know about you, but Jessicake is, like, my BFF. By the way, only I can call her "Jess". Tyler: Sorry. I just don't know who that is. (Tyler looks at his watch and gasps.) Tyler: Aw man, I'm gonna miss my flight! Sorry, Rainbow Kate, but I'd better get going. Rainbow Kate: Oh, okay. It's nice meeting you. So, I'll see you later then... I guess. Goodbye. Tyler: Bye. (Tyler is about to enter the jet bridge, but slowly turns around to see Rainbow Kate sadly walking away. Tyler stops Rainbow Kate from walking away.) Tyler: Wait! (Rainbow Kate turns around to look at Tyler, who then walks over to her.) Tyler: You can come and, uh... sit by me at the airplane... to Shopville, if you want. (Rainbow Kate feels better and hugs him.) Rainbow Kate: Thanks, Tyler. I knew I can count on you. Tyler: You're welcome, Rainbow Kate. Come, let's go find our seats. (Tyler guides Rainbow Kate as they head to the plane. They then sit down on the first two seats at the 1st Class cabin of the airplane. They loved their seating arrangements and they continue to talk some more.) Rainbow Kate: So, Tyler, how long is the flight to Shopville? Tyler: Oh, it only takes about 7 hours or so to fly all the way to Shopville. Rainbow Kate: 7 hours?! Oh boy. This is going to be a long trip. Tyler: You said it! Airplane Announcer: Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard to Delta Airlines onboard Flight DIA-113 with service from Minneapolis to Shopville. We are currently in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately seven minutes time. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops, cell phones, and tablets. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. The plane will take off in a few minutes. To learn more about airline safety, just read the safety brochure or watch the safety video on the screen that is attached to the back of each passenger seat. Thank you for choosing Delta Airlines. Enjoy your flight. (The airplane takes off and leaves Minneapolis to fly all the way to Shopville. 7 hours later in the afternoon, the plane landed on the runway at the Shopville International Airport. Tyler and Rainbow Kate get off the airplane, grab their luggage from the luggage claim, and walk out of the airport. The two are later greeted by a Shoppie named Mystabella.) Mystabella: Greetings, Tyler and Rainbow Kate. Tyler: Who said that? Mystabella: Down here. (Tyler and Rainbow Kate look down and see Mystabella.) Mystabella: Welcome to Shopville, Tyler and Rainbow Kate. I am Mystabella, and I will be your servants for this trip. Come, I will guide you to your hotel rooms so you can stay there until it is time to go. Tyler: Okay. Rainbow Kate: Cool! (The bus came and stopped at the airport bus stop.) Bus Driver: All aboard! (The doors open and Tyler, Rainbow Kate, and Mystabella get inside the bus.) Bus Driver: Next stop, Shopville Hotel. (The doors close and the bus drives away from the airport. The bus went across the bridge and stopped at the bus stop near the Shopville Hotel. Tyler, Rainbow Kate, and Mystabella get outside the bus and it drives away.) Mystabella: Okay, guys. We're here. Now, allow me to guide you to your hotel rooms. (Tyler, Rainbow Kate, and Mystabella went inside the Shopville hotel. They go inside the elevator and it goes up to the 7th floor of the hotel. They exit the elevator when they got to that floor. Tyler goes inside his own hotel room while Rainbow Kate goes inside hers.) Mystabella: Enjoy your stay, you two. (Mystabella goes back inside the elevator and it went back down to the first floor. The scene cuts to Tyler at his hotel room. He is watching a video tour of Shopville on TV.) Mystabella (on TV): Hello, everyone. I am Mystabella. Welcome to Shopville, an town full of luxury built by the construction workers at Shopkin Builders Construction, Inc., and owned and operated by... none other... than me, Mystabella. I just want to let you all know that the town is open to the public. In the meantime, enjoy the slideshow of pictures and video footage of what Shopville will look like. Have a good day, everyone. I'll see you in the morning. Goodbye. (The TV screen cuts to the slideshow of pictures and video footage of what Shopville looks like. The scene cuts to Rainbow Kate at her hotel room with her best friend Jessicake.) Jessicake: Oh, hey, Rainbow. You made it! Rainbow Kate: I know, right? Wait a minute. Did you, like, enter the town, too? Jessicake: Yep, sure did. Rainbow Kate: Cool! Jessicake: So, Rainbow, are you really excited about going to Shopville tomorrow? Rainbow Kate: Why of course, Jess. I am! Jessicake: Great! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go take a shower. Rainbow Kate: Okay. (Jessicake gets inside the bathroom to take a shower while Rainbow Kate takes out her smartphone to play GTTTATINT. The scene fades to Tyler at his hotel room. It is nighttime and Tyler is getting ready for bed. He goes to the bathroom to clean his teeth. He puts toothpaste on the toothbrush and uses it to brush his teeth. He spits out the toothpaste into the sink. Tyler grabs an empty cup and fills it up with water. He puts the water in his mouth, mixes it around in his mouth, gargles, and spits out the water into the sink. He then smiles at his reflection in the mirror.) Tyler: Ah. Now my teeth are all nice and clean, and my breath is all minty and fresh. (yawns) Well, it’s time for me to get some sleep now. (Afterwards, he gets out, puts on his pajamas, turns off the light for his bedroom, gets into his bed and goes to sleep.) Part 2: The Shopkins in Shopville (The scene fades to Mystabella in her hotel room the next morning. She is sleeping on her bed. The clock strikes 7:00. A cuckoo bird comes out.) Cuckoo Bird: Cuckoo! Cuckoo! (The cuckoo bird looks down at Mystabella.) Cuckoo Bird: Well, as my grandfather taught me years ago, “If you can’t wake them up, BONK THEM ON THE HEAD!” (The cuckoo bird uses a hammer to bonk on Mystabella’s head.) Mystabella: Ouch! (Mystabella wakes up, gets out of her bed, yawns, and stretches her arms.) Mystabella: Oh, a wise guy, eh? Cuckoo Bird: Yep, I bonked you on the head because you wouldn’t wake up. Mystabella: Well, I’m about to whip somebody’s head! (The cuckoo bird hides. Mystabella looks at the calendar.) Mystabella: Hooray! My show has officially started! I’m gonna do it right now! (The scene cuts to Tyler in his hotel room. He is sleeping on his bed.) Alarm Clock: Tick… tock… RINGALINGALINGALINGALINGALIIIIIING! (Tyler's alarm clock rings loudly as he wakes up. He turns off the alarm clock by punching it off the nightstand.) Alarm Clock: Ouch! That really hurts. (Tyler gets out of his bed, yawns, and stretches his arms. He goes to the bathroom to clean his teeth. He puts toothpaste on the toothbrush and uses it to brush his teeth. He spits out the toothpaste into the sink. Tyler grabs an empty cup and fills it up with water. He puts the water in his mouth, mixes it around in his mouth, gargles, and spits out the water into the sink. He then smiles at his reflection in the mirror.) Tyler: Ah. Today is the day where the vacation really begins. (Afterwards, Tyler gets out of the bathroom and gets dressed in his casual clothes.) Tyler: Now I’m ready. (Tyler walks out of his hotel room and closes the door. He then goes into the elevator. The elevator went down to the first floor of the hotel. He exits the elevator when he got to that floor. Tyler enters the restaurant, only to meet Rainbow Kate, Jessicake, and 10 other Shopkins. Tyler starts choosing a table to sit at. 20 seconds later, Tyler chooses to sit at a table next to an anthropomorphic apple, who is sitting with a chocolate bar and an anthropomorphic bunch of bananas.) Tyler: Hello. Apple Blossom: Hey. Are you new here? Tyler: Yep. I've traveled here to go to Shopkins Land. Apple Blossom: Don't you mean Shopville? Tyler: Yep. That's the one. I'm Tyler, the average human of Breezy Point. Apple Blossom: I'm Apple Blossom. (Tyler shakes hands with Apple Blossom.) Tyler: It's very nice to meet you, Apple Blossom. Say, you're going to Shopville too? Apple Blossom: Yep. Tyler: Cool! Wait, WHAT?!?!?!? (Mystabella enters the restaurant to chat with the 16 characters.) Mystabella: Good morning, everyone. Characters: Good morning, Mystabella. How are you doing? Mystabella: I’m doing fine. Thanks for asking me. Anyways, welcome to Shopkins, the TV Show, a show where everything is possible. That's right, there will be a live stage show, a cameraman, and a party. Any questions? (An anthropomorphic lipstick raises her hand.) Mystabella: Yes, Lippy? Lippy Lips: How much does this town cost? Mystabella: I told you Shopville costs $1,000,000,000,000. It's not even worth a penny. Lippy Lips: Then I'll take it! Mystabella: But what about everybody else? They want it too, you know. Also, the hero will cut the ribbon at the grand opening soon. When the hero cuts the ribbon, the others will cheer. So, we will start the show now! Tyler: A grand opening? Oh, I need to visit, I need to visit!!! Lippy Lips: Uhh, I wouldn't give up that town for anything. Mystabella: Neither would anyone else in this show. So, guys, it's time to film! Follow me. (The characters follow Mystabella out of the hotel as they go into the train station. Inside the station, an anthropomorphic train locomotive is at the platform waiting for them. He then blows his whistle.) Mystabella: Okay, guys! Get inside the train! (Tyler, Mystabella, and the other characters get inside the train. Mystabella goes to the caboose.) Mystabella: All aboard! Train: All aboard! Let’s go! (The train locomotive tries to move, but the luggage at the luggage cars make the train too heavy for him to move. He moves back and bumps into the passenger car, which bumps into other railroad cars and the caboose, which hits the buffers. The caboose bumps into the luggage cars and the passenger cars, with the first passenger car bumping into the train locomotive.) Train: Wahoo! (The train chugs out of the train station. Tyler, Mystabella, and the other characters go on a train ride from the hotel to Shopville. The characters get off the train after it stopped and end up in Shopville.) Mystabella: Welcome to Shopville! Ready, Cheeky? Cheeky Chocolate: Yes, miss! (Cheeky Chocolate gets out her camera and begins filming. Tyler goes in front of the camera.) Tyler: Hey everyone! Welcome to Shopville! Today is a special day in Shopville today! We are having a big party for a new friend! (The sun comes up. Rockin' Broc wakes up and cheerfully says "hello" to the kids.) Peppa-Mint: Well, the party we are having in Shopville is for Mystabella, a new friend who helped everyone dress up for a circus. Jessicake: We need you guys to help me and the others get everything ready for the Shopkins party of a lifetime! Let's begin! Part 3: The Friends Eat Breakfast/Kooky loses her voice Category:Transcripts